Sunflower
by asashouryuu
Summary: Now that Sasuke is back to Konoha, Sai is saying goodbye to 'his' kitsune. SasuNaru and SaiNaru. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:**Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Warnings:** YAOI and violation of English grammar rules (meaning Unbeta-ed). SASUNARU and SAINARU

**Author's Note:** I wrote this on impulse.

**Sunflower**

There the two stood overlooking at the greater part of the village they had sworn to protect with their life. How the enchanting blue eyes glinted in sadness told the dark-haired youth that he knew what he intended to do. He focused his gaze to the blonde, wearing that smiling mask of his and hoping, oh God, hoping that this time the blonde won't see the hesitation and regret behind his mask.

"Naruto, I-"

"No, Sai please don't," Naruto whispered and Sai took the hand that would have settled on his chest. That pleading and tearful look made it even worse for him but he needed to be firm. In this critical point, he had to cling on to the reason of why they had gotten together and why he had to let go even though he had crossed the line they had unconsciously drawn between them. Yes, in the end, his platonic love for the blonde jinchuuriki had turned to something akin to a romantic one.

**Flashback**

"_The void caused by the absence of your closet person is unbearable, no?_"_ he asked to the silently weeping boy who just nodded. _"_So how about this, Naruto-kun, let's try to fill that void left by our loved ones._"

_Both of them weren'__t stupid. They knew he was offering more than his friendship. _

"_No, thanks. That bastard will return anyway._"

"_Then until his return, shall we fill the void?_"

_And perhaps his offer wasn'__t so bad or perhaps the blonde knew that he was also suffering because Naruto decided to take it. _

**End of flashback**

He let go of the hand to cup at that cute face and he stared at those eyes that glistened with tears.

"Remember Naruto why we were together in the first place."

"I wanted to be with you, Sai. I like spending time with you."

"You wanted but you needed to be with him. And that's the difference." He wasn't blind. He had seen happiness and longing glowing, replacing anger and hurt in those blue orbs when he and that Uchiha sprawled on the ground after their battle that caused the missing-nin to return to Konoha. And those emotions intensified every time the blonde caught a glimpse of the other dark-haired ninja whose sentenced had just ended today.

Naruto probably understood that he had no say to this because he nodded in resignation. "But we'd still be friends, right?"

Sai gave him his genuine smile, "Of course and let this be a parting gift." That was his warning before he swooped down and took Naruto's lips. It was their first and last kiss. It was passionate and bitter-sweet.

"I'll see you around," Sai whispered before he walked away. He stopped beside Uchiha who had stood few meters away from the blonde. Judging from the tension of his body and how his eyes bleed red, Sai knew he had just seen their kiss.

"I'm returning Naruto-kun to you Sasuke-kun," he said, his fake smile never wavering under the murderous look of a very jealous Uchiha. "But if you hurt him, I'll take him away from you and I'm sure I won't be the only one." It wasn't a threat, it was warning and both of them knew that.

Naruto watched as Sasuke approached him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sasuke, what we had was a platonic love."

The dark-haired ninja arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "Really?"

"We never kissed until today. It was a parting gift." The sadness in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the other.

"Do you love him, Naruto.?"

The blonde lowered his head in shame. Yes he loved Sai but he never though such feelings would be requited after all he just wanted someone to feel the void left by the man who he called as his brother.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"It's not your fault but mine and I'm going to correct it."

Naruto looked at him in confusion and surprise. Sasuke smirked.

"As a start, I will get rid of his taste from your mouth." Then he yanked the other boy in his arms and gave him a soul-stirring kiss.

END


End file.
